


To the Victor goes the Spoils

by Blackflame000



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto), F/F, F/M, Good Uchiha Sasuke, Harems, Hatake Kakashi is a Good Teacher, Multi, Porn With Plot, Strong Haruno Sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackflame000/pseuds/Blackflame000
Summary: Chakra has been getting diluted and many of the former great clans are on the verge of extinction. To combat this, Konoha enacted the "Capture Protocol" and have reinstated the "Clan Restoration Act."Naruto and Sasuke Harem.Haku is a girl pretending to be a boy pretending to be a girl.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	To the Victor goes the Spoils

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to list this under like a pen name due to the intended smutty nature but since AO3 isn't allowing new accounts, I didn't have that option and I am too impatient to wait.
> 
> Oh, also no smut chapter 1 sorry.

After the Third Great Shinobi War, the ninja world had changed.The death tolls had been too high. Forced to replenish numbers as rapidly as possible, in a shortsighted measure to achieve victory now at any costs after the first and second great shinobi war, ninja had been paired off with civilians. This ultimately had diluted chakra down to the point where many feared chakra could disappear in a few generations. One need only look at the difference between Hashirama and his granddaughter Tsunade, both considered among the strongest of there generations, to see the decline taking place. Even the great clans of old were rapidly disappearing. The Senju, Uchiha, Uzumaki, Hatake, Kaguya, Subaku, Yuki and Hozuki, just to name a few, were all on the brink of extinction. The Kyuubi attack ended up being the last straw. These developments led Konoha to develop "The Capture Protocol". In many cases, killing enemy ninja was now frowned upon and left as a last resort. Instead they were now considered resources, male and female, to be captured and "repurposed" to restrengthen clan and country. The Capture Protocol stated thus: "One who defeated a ninja in battle would be allowed to lay claim to them. If they chose not to keep their claim then the captured ninja would be turned over to the village and the ninja who brought back their captive would be paid based on the potential and any kekkei genkai the captive may possess. In either scenario the ninja had a choice. After being evaluated by the Yamanaka clan, the willing would then become a member of Konoha while the more...stubborn...would be put to use. While the Suna, an ally to Konoha, adopted similar measures, Kumo and Iwa were far less magnanimous with their own capture protocols while Kiri, under the bloodthirsty Mizukage, maintained no capture protocol.

In addition to this, an addendum was made to the Clan Restoration Act. (the unoriginal classic lives on)

The Capture Protocol could be triggered by or against fellow Konoha ninja if they were on the list of endangered clans. A challenge had to be issued and accepted and the victor of the challenge would be able to trigger the Capture Protocol. 

Since the days of the great clans, ninja had always been open minded of sex. A genin was a legal adult, being a ninja was an incredibly stressfull career, and the average career of a ninja was only a few years before death or permanent disfigurement ended that career. While marriage was still held in high regard, ninja were very open sexually. It was not uncommon for teams to get together or for ninja to blow off steam together despite any relationship status and any ninja could be sent on a seduction mission, although only Anbu were not allowed to turn that mission down. Although taking someone out on a date while in a committed relationship tended to end the same way most things in the ninja world did. With violence.

The new of the amended CRA had profound effects on the Academy, which had already stepped up the training regimen as a result of the additional loss of life during the Kyuubi attack. With the last Uchiha and newly named heir of the Uzumaki clan both in one class, the potential of the students reached new heights.

Sasuke was sitting on the roof of the Academy with his new headband in his hand, reminiscing, when a conversation caught his attention.

"Let me tell you a secret that I have been keeping for a long time." He heard Mizuki sensei say. 

Looking down, he say Mizuki whisper something to Naruto which clearly got him excited.

"You mean it?! I can still pass?!?! I'm gonna do it Mizuki sensei. Believe it." Naruto said before running off missing the twisted grin on Mizuki's face but Sasuke didn't.

Deciding to see what was going on, Sasuke tailed Naruto.

Naruto was ecstatic. When Jiji told him that he was a member of a really powerful clan, he couldn't contain his excitement. The Hokage had promised to let him begin learning his clans techniques once he was deemed ready. This had supercharged Naruto's training effort. It had taken him a lot of time to undo all the damage his education had taken due to sabotage but tons of extra lessons with Iruka had paid off. He could even give Kiba a run for his money during taijutsu pratice these days. Unfortonately, he never could get the hang of the clone jutsu and had failed his final year of the academy a third time. The first two failures sucked but he always attributed it to being the youngest in his class. Jiji had enrolled him early in the acadamy, but the third failure, in a class made up of others his own age, stung the most. Especially with all the extra training he had put it. But even if he couldn't pass the normal test, he was certain to pass this one.

Sneaking into the Hokage mansion was easy. He had done it many times before when pranking. Dealing with Jiji had also been simple. His tried and true sexy jutsu made short work of the old Kage. With that, Naruto escaped to the outskirts of the village to train. Unaware that he was being followed.

As Sasuke hid in the bushes observing Naruto, he had to admit he was impressed. Naruto had shown incredible stealth capabilities and ingenuity in knocking out the Hokage and the fervor with which he went about training with the scroll would be beyond many chunin.

Just as he was about to confront Naruto about the ordeal, Iruka suddenly lept out of the bushes.

"It's all over Naruto." The teacher declared only to be thrown off guard by Naruto smiling and giggling.

“Caught me already? Not bad. Your quick sensei. I only had time to learn one technique. Listen Iruka-sensei! I’m gonna show you this amazing jutsu and your gonna let me graduate then everything will be okay! That’s the way it works right? Anyone who learns a jutsu from this scroll passes.” Naruto said, clearly proud of himself.

“Huh?! Where’d you get that idea?!” of all the responses Iruka had expected, this had certainly not been one of them.

“Mizuki-sensei told me about it. Believe it!” Naruto said, patting the scroll “He told me where to find the scroll and this place…”

Sasuke had never heard of such a test and judging by the look on Iruka's face, neither had he.

"Huh? Mizuki?" Iruka asked before he suddenly stiffened and grabbed Naruto by the collar, jumping out of the way of some kunai which Sasuke hadn't even heard coming.

“I see you found our little hide away.” Mizuki said, stepping into the clearing.

“So that’s the way it is huh? I should have known!” Iruka responded, immediately shifting into a defensive posture with Naruto behind him.

“Naruto! Give me the scroll now!” Mizuki ordered, ignoring Iruka for now.

“Wait a minute!” Naruto said looking back and forth between Iruka and Mizuki “What’s going on here!?”

“Naruto! Don’t let Mizuki get the scroll! It contains forbidden jutsu that can put this village in grave danger! Mizuki used you to get the scroll for himself for his own power!”

“Naruto! Iruka is just trying to scare you cause he doesn’t want you to have the scroll.”

“Huh!?” The hurt clear on Naruto's face as he turned to Iruka.

“Stop lying Mizuki! Don’t let him trick you Naruto!”

Mizuki burst out laughing at that. "Oh I’ll tell you who’s really lying.”

“No Mizuki!”

“They’ve been lying to you your whole life Naruto. Since the decree twelve years ago.”

“What decree?” Naruto asked.

“Everyone knows except you. Iruka’s trying to hide it from you even now. He’d do anything to shut me up!”

“What is this decree? Why does everyone else know about it?”

“Don’t tell him it’s forbidden!” Iruka commanded.

Mizuki however was not dissuaded. “The decree is no one can tell you the nine-tail fox is inside you! The fox spirit that killed Iruka’s parents and destroyed our village has taken over your body! You are the nine-tails fox! They’ve all been sneaking around hiding things from you your whole life. Didn’t you think it was strange how they treated you? Like dirt! Like they hated you for just being alive!”

Sasuke's eyes went wide. Suddenly, it all made sense. He had noticed the looks Naruto got, or the way he would show up to class dirty and bruised some times. Sasuke realized he wasn't the only one with a terrible responsibility on his shoulders.

Naruto started to have a mental breakdown at the news. Staring at his hands, he began saying no to himself over and over.

"That’s why you’ll never be accepted in this village. Even your beloved Sensei hates your guts!" Mizuki continued to taunt the boy. He pulls put a fuma shuriken and throws it at Naruto.

"Now die you demon!"

"Naruto get down!"

Unable to get away in time, and with nothing to use to block the shuriken, Naruto just closed his eyes and waited. 

The pain never came. Instead he heard a loud clang as Iruka blocked the shuriken before being kicked into a tree by Mizuki.

Naruto looks over at the crumpled Iruka. "Why?"

Spitting out some blood, Iruka smiles back at Naruto. 

"Because we’re the same. When I lost my parents, no one seemed to care. They didn’t have time for me. They just forgot I was there. My grades dropped. I became the class clown. I just wanted them to see me...and know my name. I wasn't talented enough to get the attention, so I did crazy things...and then I had to pay for it. It was hard. I know that’s how you feel, Naruto. You feel lonely and it hurts inside. And I could’ve been there for you more. I let you down. I’m sorry. No one should have to suffer that much. No one should be alone like that."

"How touching." Mizuke said, pulling out a kunai. "If you love that little demon so much then you can die with him!" He went to stab Iruka. Sasuke was about to jump out and stop the man but before he could, an orange blur sped infront of Mizuki stopping the man's arm.

Naruto looked up at Mizuki, his eyes had gone cold as he held onto the mans wrist. "If you ever lay a hand on my Sensei... I’ll kill you!" He began to squeeze Mizuki's wrist so hard Sasuke could hear the bones creaking. 

Forced to drop the kunai in pain, Mizuke jumped back, freeing his arm. "You talk big but I can completely destroy you with a single move!"

Naruto formed a handsign Sasuke had never seen before. "Im a thousand times stronger than you. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

There was a poof and suddenly, the trees were filled with hundreds of clones...but the branches of the trees swayed and creeked under the weight! They were all solid clones Sasuke realized.

At once the clones all jumped on Mizuki, beating the man to death. 

Soon, the clones all disappeared with a puff of smoke leaving only one panting Naruto.

Holding his shattered ribs, Iruka slowly stood up. "Naruto. Come here a minute. I’ve got something I want to give you." Taking off his forehear protector, he tied it to Naruto's head who was wide eyed in shock. "Congratulations. You graduate."

Naruto said nothing, was just still at first before suddenly he jumped into Iruka hugging the man.

"Ah! That hurts! Careful!" Iruka said before noticing Naruto's grip had gone slack. The boy had fallen asleep.

"Go figure. He creates more clones than most jonin can without dying and falls asleep right after." Sitting back down against the tree, Iruka pulled out a flare and shot it into the sky.

With that, Sasuke left the area not wanting to be found.

The next day:

As all the newly minted genin gather for their team assignments, a bit of an uproar is caused when Naruto shows up wearing a headband.

"Hey! What are you doing here. You failed." Kiba shouted.

Naruto looked up and smirked, adjusting his headband. "I found out that normal clones aren't the only type of clone you can make and still pass." He went and sat down as whispers about what exactly he meant went around the class.

Eventually Iruka walked in and quieted the class down before giving a speech about their new lives as adults and ninja before finally creating teams.

"Team Seven: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto was ecstatic being on the same team as Sakura who was quietly pleased as well. Getting Sasuke was a big win and after seeing Naruto with his shirt off, she had to admit he was probably the best option left. Shino was creepy, Kiba smelled like wet dog, Shikamaru was so lazy and Choji...nuff said.

Even Sasuke was pleased. He had personally seen what Naruto was capable of and Sakura, after the CRA announcement, had really started making her training a priority. While she didn't make the enormous leap forward Hinata had, Sakura could even give Kiba a run for her money during spars near the end. Both Naruto and him had two months after becoming genin to stake their first claim otherwise it would be decided for them and she would be a good first pick...if she didn't challenge him herself.

As the sensei for the rest of the teams came and went, Team 7 ended up alone. 

Naruto got bored first. Making some shadow clones, they began to set up a series of traps for whenever their sensei showed up before he himself started doing pushups.

Sakura was next. Pulling out a scroll, she began reading it.

Finally Sasuke got bored as well. 

"Hey Naruto."

"Yeah whats up." Naruto said, he had done over 300 pushups but had yet to break a sweat. 

"Can I borrow some of your clones."

"Uh sure." With that Naruto made three clones. 

A moment and a yell later, a clone went flying, hitting the wall and dispelling in a puff of smoke. Naruto looked over and glared at Sasuke who was in his taijutsu stance smirking back. With a sigh, Naruto created another clone whose task it was to create clones to fight Sasuke. Before going back to his exercise.

Eventually, Sakura put down her scroll before walking to the wall staring at it a minute beforw tentatively putting her foot on it and walking slowly walking up it onto the ceiling. Naruto and Sasuke were both too caught up in what they were doing to notice however.

Eventually, a tall white haired man with his headband covering one of his eyes stepped through the door, triggering multiple traps. A couple of balloons launched at him which he caught before throwing at the clones covering them in paint, immediately after, a volley of chalk launched itself from the hallway which he dipped under. It hit the paint covered clones causing them to dispel. Finally, a dust eraser fell from the doorway itself, landing right on top of the mans head. 

Taking in the room, the man finally spoke.

"My first impression: Not bad. Meet me on the roof in five minutes." And with that he was gone. Sakura, still on the ceiling, walked over to an open window. Finally the boys noticed her, gaping at what she was doing. With a smirk, she went out the window, and walked up the side of the building to the roof.

Sasuke and Naruto shared a look before leaving the classroom to meet her.

On the roof, the man and Sakura were waiting for them.

Sitting down, the man spoke first.

"First things first, introduce yourselves. State your names, likes, dislikes, and goals. I'll go first. My name is Kakashi Hatake, I like a few things, I dislike some things as well, and for a goal...well I haven't really thought about it. Ok. You next." Kakashi said, pointing at Sakura.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like reading and studying. I dislike losing and my goal..." she looked at Sasuke for a while before glancing and Naruto as well "I want to prove myself worthy." The meaning behind her words did not go unnoticed by either of them.

Kakashi then nods at Sasuke. "I am Sasuke Uchiha. I like training and getting stronger. I don't really have any dislikes but there is a man I hate and will kill. As for my goal, I will restore the Uchiha." Botb Sakura and Naruto noted the dark look in his face when he mentioned the man he wanted to kill while Kakashi just sighed.

That left Naruto.

"Yo. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen and learning new jutsu. I dislike how long ramen takes to cook and anyone who hurts those important to me. My goal is to become Hokage and make the Uzumaki name respected again."

"Good." Kakashi said. "Meet me at training ground 3 at 5 am tomorrow morning." With that, Kakashi disappeared in a shunshin leaving the three to go about their business.

The next day, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura all arrive at training ground 3 waiting for their sensei. Once again Naruto got bored first. Walking up to Sasuke, he asked him to spar. The two went at it as Sakura sat in a tree reading a scoll. 

Two hours later, Kakashi arrives at the training ground, impressed by what he saw. While Sasuke was clearly outfighting Naruto, the boy was holding his own and even if he was taking three hits for every strike he landed in retaliation, Naruto looked to be in better shape. A testament to his superior strength and physical stamina. At some point, the boys had taken their shirt off and Sakura had been unable to maintain her concentration on her reading with the two sweaty males now running around shirtless. 

Clapping to get their attention, Kakashi brushed off accusations of being late and pulled out two bells. "Your goal is simple. You have until noon to take a bell from me. Those who do not do so fail and will be sent back to the academy. As I'm sure you can figure out, at best this means one of you will go back to the academy and if your a particularily unskilled group all of you will end up back at the academy."

"What? You can't do that!" Sakura said, outraged. 

"I can and I will." Kakashi said, shooting down the girl's protests and any following complaints the group might have. He pulled out a timer and set it before placing it on top of one of the training stumps.

He then pulled out a book and began to read.

"Come at me with the intent to kill otherwise you will stand no chance. Begin."

Sasuke and Sakura immediately vanish leaving only Naruto. 

Making a handsign, Naruto charged at Kakashi using the smoke from the Kage Bunshin at the last second to obscure Kakashi's vision.

"Using the jutsu as a smoke screen. Clever. But it isn't enough."

From the smoke burst wave after wave of clones, attacking Kakashi from every angle to no avail.

As Kakashi finished off the clones he noted Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

"It seems I didn't give you enough credit Naruto. Using clones to get a feel of me while hiding during the distraction is a pretty solid tactic."

As Kakashi was speaking, suddenly, theee kunai hit him from the side.

The kunai struck a log used as a substitution however. 

Sakura came running out of the woods. Creating two normal clones, they flanked Kakashi before all charging in.

As they charged, he pulsed his chakra breaking the genjutsu and revealing Sakura standing upside down on a branch the clones were attempting to drive him toward.

'Exceptional chakra control for a genin and the genjutsu wasn't terrible either. She doesn't have the same potential the other do from chakra reserves alone but she could carve out a good career as a supportive fighter.' 

Grabbing Sakura's wrist as she lunged at him upon feeling her genjutsu break, Kakashi spun her around before throwing her into the bushes.

Immediately after he had thrown her, Kakashi was forced to dodge the fireball coming his way.

Jumping onto the nearby lake, Kakashi sat down on top of the water and began to read.

"Your time is running out." Kakashi taunted cheerfully.

Meanwhile, Naruto went to check on Sakura. 

As he approached her, he dodged a volley of shuriken.

"Woah woah it's me!" Naruto said, not wanting any more pointed surprises sent his way.

"Oh...sorry. This test has me on edge." She replied sheepishly.

"We need to work together and create a plan. Theres no way we can take out a jonin if we keep going in one on one. Plus, your the best out of the three of us in setting up a fight. Come on lets go find Sasuke." Naruto said getting Sakura to follow him.

Back on the lake, Kakashi was rather surprised. After the initial set of attacks, nobody had bothered too attack him. Ah well. They only had 15 minutes left. If they wanted to give up and go back to the academy it didn't bother him any.

Suddenly, the water under him began to ripple. 

Jumping up into the air, away from whatever was coming, suddenly clones began launched out of the lake up after him. 

As Kakashi was preparing to dodge, he heard "Katon: Great Fire Ball Jutsu!" Using a clone to propell himself away from the fireball, he spotted a Naruto swinging Sakura around before throwing her at him directly in the path he was now falling. Twisting his body in mid air, he narrowly got the bells out of her grasp as she managed to touch them while flying by.

'Hm. I wonder who got them to work together. While it seems to be Sakura"s plan, I doubt she had time to find Naruto and Sasuke. Was it Sasuke then? No...this has to be Naruto's work.' 

Kakashi was roused from his musing since the moment he landed, another twenty clones ambushed him on the side of the lake. He moved to destroy them at first but at the last moment he heard the telltale sizzle of paperbombs. One by one the clones began to explode, forcing Kakashi to dodge again.

Before anything else could happen, the timer went off.

"Ah ah ah. A nice try but it seems you three have run out of time." Kakashi said, reaching for the bells. He found that they werent there however.

Naruto walked up with a shit eating grin proudly displaying the bells.

"While you were doding the exploding clones, Sasuke managed to cut them throwing a kunai during all the noise. Then I ran out of the bushes to grab them off the ground."

"Well done you three. So then Naruto, since you have both of the bells now, you can decide who goes back to the academy." Kakashi said.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and Sakura before tossing them each a bell.  
"Eh. I failed to become a genin twice already anyways. What's one more year."

"What? Naruto you can't! We wouldn't have been able to get the bells without you." Sakura said placing the bell back in Naruto's hands. "I should be the one to go back. All I did was get thrown."

Kakashi looked at Sasuke. "And what do you have to say about this."

Sasuke looked at his bell for a long time before staring Kakashi in the eye, his resolve unwavering. "I go where they go. If they both want to go back to the academy then I will follow them there as well."

"I see. Well then in that case. You all..." Kakashi's expression changed from one that was serious to a jovial one. "Pass."

He wished he had uncovered his sharingan to immortalize their expressions.

"The purpose of the test was to see if you three would work together and not back down from impossible odds. From this day forth, we are Team Seven. Based on your performance today, I am going to assign you all roles. Sakura, that plan at the end was yours correct?"

She nods.

"Good. You are the strategist. Whenever you three have time to prepare for an obstacle, you are in charge of deciding what to do and how to do it."

"Sasuke. Your ability to analyze and find opportunities was superb and they will only grow as you gain experience and unlock your potential. Your role is to analyze an obstacle and pinpoint their strengths and weaknesses."

"What about me Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked, getting impatient. 

"Naruto, your ability to make a fight messy is a very powerful skill. Add that to your clones and you can turn any fight chaotic. In addition to this, it was you who got the other two to work together correct?"

"Uh huh!" Naruto said as he nodded emphatically. 

"That is the quality of a leader. Once combat starts, you are in charge of adapting the plan to the circumstances which arise. In addition to this, between sneaking your clones into the lake as well as your exploits around the village, you have shown a clear talent for stealth. Any time you guys need to snesk into somewhere, your in charge. Now each of you take this." Kakashi said, pulling out four slips of paper and handing one to each of his students.

"This is chakra paper. It will show me what element you guys are naturally attuned to. Simply hold it like this, and channel your chakra into it." Kakashi held the last remaining piece of paper between his fingers before channeling chakra into it. It crinkled in reaction to the chakra before turning to dust and crumbling away. "This means I am naturally attuned to lightning style jutsu with a lessor affinity for earth. Although I have also mastered fire and have experience with water as well.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all followed his example.

Sasuke's paper crinkled before bursting into flame. Sakura's turned into dirt before melting into mud. While Naruto's split into four pieces before growing damp.

"Sasuke, you have a strong affinity for lightning, as well as the customary Uchiha affinity for fire. Sakura, you have an affinity for earth style with a lesser in water. And Naruto you have a very strong wind affinity with some potential for water as well, common among the Uzumaki from what I have heard. Starting tomorrow, you will all begin training your primary affinity. Oh and one more thing, here are the keys to your new apartment."

Kakashi really wished he had his sharingan exposed for the last statement. 

"As part of the reforms following the third war, genin teams are required to live together. Your bills will be covered by a 10% deduction fron your mission pay until you all reach chunin at which point you can decide whether to continue being roommates or not. Oh. And one more thing. Neither of you can claim Sakura for your clan until you all reach Chunin." With that, Kakashi smiled again before disappearing in a puff of smoke leaving three keys and a trio of utterly confused and blushing genin to their fate.


End file.
